1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device and related control method for a motor-driven 4WD (four-wheel-drive) vehicle wherein either of front wheels and rear wheels are available to be driven by an engine and the others are available to be driven by a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art 4WD vehicles have heretofore been known wherein front wheels are driven with a drive power, generated buy an engine, by which an electric power generator is driven to generate electric power which in turn rotationally drives a motor to provide a drive power by which rear wheels are driven (see Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication Nos. 2002-152911 and 2002-200932).